Eleonora
"I am strong enough" Eleonora goes by Nora and is a member of the pack. She doesn't front frequently but when she does it's to organize physical things and to put things in a logical standpoint. She's a trauma holder. You can tell when she's fronting because she'll avoid others' gaze and choose to gesture with her hands instead of talking. Personality Nora is demure. Not much is known about her besides that she's kindhearted. She rivals Christy in the hopeful department and has a comforting presence. History After High School Nora is a split of Amalthea and retains the memories of the life. Due to the trauma from this life (and possibly the current one), she's a selective mute. Nora avoids talking as much as she can but if there's a need for it, her voice is softer than a whisper. Relationships Family Amalthea Despite being older than Thea, Nora considers Thea to be her older sister and chooses to follow her in stride in most cases instead of leading. They frequently will be off having a picnic with the littles at Thea's meadow. Friends Athanasia There really isn't much history behind their relationship but Thana insists that despite the lack of history that the two are good friends which Nora has confirmed. The two seem to be close to one another and Thana is the only one that calls Nora by a nickname that isn't what she goes by. Sophia Like with Thana, there isn't much history to their relationship. Whenever Nora is spotted, Sophia always goes in to include Nora (without the pressure of her needing to speak). The two of them enjoy watching movies together as they both get engrossed in them though by different means. Lorelei The two are complete opposites, even more than her and Sophia but like Sophia, Lorelei goes to include Nora in the conversation by mentioning her often. Lorelei goes to check in on Nora often when she's alone with the littles. Mieczyslaw Unlike the girls, Miles chooses to leave Nora alone to avoid making her uncomfortable. When she is included, he'll focus on her to make sure she's comfortable and will often make jokes to make her smile. He likes to pat her on the head for some reason. Kins 'Amalthea - no source' I was a human that lived alone. i’m not sure if I had any family or anything. I didn’t interact with many and while I did live in the woods, it wasn’t completely secluded. More off the road, if you will. I was a selective mute that specialized in green magick. I often went through the woods in the back of my house (which was a cottage of sorts but not quite) to get herbs and forage for food but I did go into town every so often (I believe once a month?) to get items that I couldn’t find in the forest. I had a sixth sense for supernatural beings and I constantly warded my house against many of them besides a select few that I knew that were kind and occasionally helped me around the house. I was friends with a ghost in particular who I remembered being close with and would be at my side 24/7 unlike the others. (Besides when I went into town anyway). I believe I communicated with them telepathically and they would call me Thea. We would often try to do things like touching but I would usually phase right through them. Occasionally, I would hum songs to them. I don’t remember what happened in particular but I eventually fell in love with them and I’m not sure if I told them or not or even if they returned the feeling. I had a forest friend (Natalia) that could transform between several animals. For the first few weeks, I feign innocence and pretended I didn’t know they were there but then I told them I knew and while she was in raven form sitting a tree above me, she panicked and fell out of the tree. Natalia had injured herself but I healed her and then she revealed herself and told me about her friend as well. We all became friends, though I was closer to Natalia than I was to her friend was. I remember in particular, during one trip out (I don’t believe I was headed to town) some men caught me and were planning on hurting them so I did my best to run back to the cabin but they caught me before I could reach it so I started screaming hysterically for them to leave so they would be safe; which was the loudest I ever was for a long time. Natalia heard me scream and transformed into a large animal to save me and I went back to the cottage with a hurt arm. I recall in the village that I would occasionally visit there was a young orphan girl around the age of 7 that was named Claire. I noticed her in the alley way with her dead infant brother, and upon recognizing the magic in her, offered to take her in and teach her all I knew. She then came to live with me. She looked similar to young Cosette in Les Mis only with shorter hair. Trivia *Her handwriting is really neat and slightly crooked *She was the first person to have a faceclaim (that genuinely looks completely like the system member) that isn't white. **Her faceclaim is Aimee Carrero. *Like Miles, she likes puzzles but she likes genuine ones rather than game puzzles *She often says "Oh dear" *She volunteered to have her room connected to the littles after Celia and Elijah wanted to move Gallery Screen Shot 2019-07-07 at 1.53.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-07-07 at 1.53.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-07-07 at 1.51.26 PM.png Aimee-Carrero-Elena-Avalor-Interview.jpg C1e8b2118d.jpg Category:Members Category:Ouránia Sfaíra